no good in goodbye
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Temui orangtuaku dan tanggung jawablah seperti saat kau meyakinkan mereka untuk menikahiku. Yakinkan mereka untuk berpisah denganku. Minta maaflah karena kau tak bisa menjaga janji yang kau buat di pernikahan kita. [ShikaTema]


**NO GOOD IN GOODBYE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Ditatapnya foto berbingkai kayu yang terpaku di dinding bercat putih itu. Dalam satu _frame_ itu ada dirinya, memakai gaun pernikahan seputih sutra yang bertahtakan berlian di beberapa bagiannya, dengan panjang yang hingga menyapu lantai, mendekap satu buket bunga. Di sebelahnya ada pria berjas hitam, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia di atas sana.

"Sudah kau kemasi barang-barangmu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Temari mengangguk.

Hatinya terombang-ambing, bagai diiris demi sedikit.

Dikemasnya pakaian yang ada di lemari miliknya, dimasukannya dalam satu koper.

Tangannya bergetar. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, menatap Shikamaru yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barang pribadinya, memilah mana yang akan ia bawa pulang dan mana yang sepantasnya untuk dibuang.

Rasa sesak itu kembali kala Shikamaru lebih memilih membuang kemeja yang Temari berikan tepat di ulang tahun pria itu yang ke-24.

Ia palingkan wajahnya, melihatnya saja akan lebih menguar kesedihan bagi dirinya.

Dalam satu kamar pun, ada kecanggungan yang luar biasa di antara mereka.

"Shika-"

"Aku sudah selesai."

Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu berucap barang satu kata pun.

"Aku tunggu di luar."

Di dalam kamar ini, ia sendiri, mengemasi sisa barang-barangnya yang mungkin akan digunakannya di kehidupannya kelak. Bahkan pria itu tampak seperti sudah tidak peduli padanya sedikitpun, melihat atau berbicara dengannya pun tampak enggan.

Likuid bening itu tak selamanya bertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Selama apapun ia tahan, sekuat apapun dirinya bertahan, akhirnya ia terjatuh juga.

.

"Kita berpisah."

Dalam bola matanya, yang ia tahu Shikamaru menatap wajahnya dengan seluruh kejujurannya. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang main-main.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi," lirihnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa-"

"Aku lelah, semua perbedaan dan pertengkaran yang tiada akhir ini, merepotkan," potongnya, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, membuang pandangannya seketika.

Tangannya mulai bergetar, menahan seluruh perasaan emosionalnya. Sedalam mungkin ia menekuk wajahnya, menahan ekspresi marah dan sedih.

"Keluarkanlah."

Dengan mata sayunya, Shikamaru melihat dirinya dengan tatapan dingin. Tak ada tanda-tanda kasih sayang di dalam bola mata kelamnya, tak ada rasa cinta yang nampak, bahkan sikap dinginnya yang tak biasa ini terlalu jelas untuknya.

"Menangislah, tak apa," ujarnya sembari meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku memang pria brengsek."

Dalam genggaman Shikamaru, tangannya masih mengeluarkan tremor, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Tungkainya lemas, seperti tak tahan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, airmatanya mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku selemah ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menyeka airmatanya.

"Tapi, tak apa. Aku tak akan menyesalinya," lanjutnya.

"Temui orangtuaku dan tanggung jawablah seperti saat kau meyakinkan mereka untuk menikahiku. Yakinkan mereka untuk berpisah denganku. Minta maaflah karena kau tak bisa menjaga janji yang kau buat di pernikahan kita," ujarnya dengan senyum dipaksakan, menahan lebih banyak tangis yang keluar dari matanya.

Yang Temari tahu, Shikamaru terisak setelahnya.

.

Dilepasnya benda bertahtakan batu emerald yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Ditatapnya sesaat dengan nanar, beribu-ribu kenangan atas apa yang mereka perjuangkan demi mendapatkan satu pasang cincin itu berakhir sudah.

Dikuburnya cincin itu di dalam tanah, bersamaan dengan banyaknya kenangan yang sampai saat ini belum terkubur sempurna di dalam memorinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin akan berguna bagi orang yang menemukannya."

Tanpa menoleh, Temari tahu Shikamaru sedang memandangi punggungnya, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dengan mengubur sepasang cincin berkotak beludru merah itu.

"Tak apa, memang seharusnya kita melepasnya," ujarnya sembari bangkit.

Shikamaru langsung memunggunginya, wajahnya mendongkak ke atas menatap awan dan selanjutnya mulai melangkah dengan satu buah koper berukuran besar yang dibawanya. Meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh, pun sepatah kata.

Ia hanya tersenyum semu menatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh, menghilang di balik cahaya. Pertikaian atas perbedaan mereka memang terlalu besar, yang dimana dia sendiri memakluminya kalau-kalau Shikamaru memang memutuskan untuk pisah ranjang.

Namun, dusta jika ia tidak menyesalinya.

_Karena siapapun tahu, perpisahan selalu menyisakan luka yang terlalu dalam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note :

IYA DISINI SHIKAMARU MEMANG BRENGSEK TAK ADA AMPUN, WAJAH TANPA DOSA, DAN PARAHNYA, BERANI-BERANINYA OTAK SAYA SENDIRI BIKIN BEGIAN! Ah, _gomen-ne_ Temari, saya ingin merasakan dirimu benar-benar terpuruk karena dikhianati /nggak, saya bukan _maso_, kok/ /_slap_/

Dan iya, ini fic ST kedua saya setelah hiatus sedari tahun 2016. Iya, saya sedang doyan membuat _shortfic_ entah kenapa huhu.

Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah aktris Korea yang sedang dilanda musibah (jika kalian tahu, pasti akan langsung ngeh) dan kata-kata yang saya cantumkan di _summary_ adalah kata-katanya 'dia' dengan sedikit rombakan /ehe. Entah kenapa saya cinta dan kagum atas perkataannya tersebut.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
